As a relatively simpler and more humanized control manner, a voice control technology has gradually been recognized by the industry. An increasing number of such electronic devices as smart phones, tablet computers, and smart televisions (TVs) have a voice control function and may appear in people's daily life at the same time. It can be predicted that the voice control function will be more diversified, and an increasing number of devices supporting voice control such as consumer electronics devices and office devices will emerge. With enhancement of a terminal device computing capability and an intelligent trend, functions that can be supported by some terminal devices become richer and may overlap. For example, a user may access Twitter® using a Smart Phone, a Smart TV, and the like. In addition, with popularity of home automation, other devices in a home area network may be controlled using each of smart terminals. For example, in a 4Home Service of Moto, a user may use a mobile phone to remotely control each of the household appliances. Therefore, the voice control technology may not only become an important man-to-machine interaction manner, but also be understood and executed by different smart terminals. An existing voice control technology mainly includes a traditional voice control technology and a smart voice control technology. In the traditional voice control technology, a user needs to issue a command according to a specific syntax and command vocabulary. In the smart voice control technology, a user can freely issue a command using a natural language. Compared with the traditional voice control technology with a relatively simple implementation mechanism, high accuracy, and relatively poor user experience, the smart voice control technology has a complex implementation mechanism and relatively good user experience. However, at present, it is generally believed in the industry that the smart voice control technology has a brighter development prospect, for example, companies such as Apple® and Google® are strengthening research and development in this aspect. Because computing overhead for the smart voice control technology is huge, a cloud processing mode is generally used, which may not only decrease complexity in local processing of a device, but also reduce energy consumption.
In the prior art, an execution manner of voice control is to keep running listened voice control on a background of an electronic device, for example, a Smart Interaction TV of Samsung® listens to an operation instruction of a user in real time, so as to quickly execute the operation instruction of the user.
However, a voice command sent by a user may be listened to by a plurality of devices at the same time. For example, when a user sends an instruction “decreasing a volume of a device B by one level” to a device A, the instruction may also be listened to by the device B. In this case, the device B executes an instruction delivered by the device A and the instruction directly received from the user. As a result, the volume of the device B is repeatedly reduced twice, which causes a voice command to be repeatedly executed and even causes a control error.